ID4: Independence Day (Marvel Comics)
ID4: Independence Day is a comic book adaptation of Independence Day published by Marvel Comics. The series comes with an issue #0 which served as a prequel to the events of the movie. The comic was republished as Independence Day: Classics Collection by Titan Comics in 2016. Issue #0 In Roswell, New Mexico in July 4, 1947, late at night during a massive thunderstorm an alien spaceship crash land in the desert land owned by Mac Brazel, who comes across some of the ship's wreckage and calls the sheriff on the next day. Soon after the U.S. Army comes to the crash site and covered it up by claiming it was just a downed weather balloon, and Brazel is reluctantly forced to keep his silence. At a top secret military base, a Dr. Rose is trying to save the life of the only surviving alien. Suddenly the enters Dr. Rose's mind for a brief moment in which Dr. Rose hears the only word coming from the alien: "kill." Badly frighten by the experience, Dr. Rose does not tell what he just heard. Later, Major Gittelsohn gives a briefing on the spaceship and the aliens. He propose to have the aliens and their ship to be kept somewhere secure where it can be carefully researched. Dr. Rose volunteer to head up the research team. Lastly, due to the delicate nature of the situation, all knowledge of the spaceship and its pilots are to be kept secret from the public, and even from the President, for the sake of national security. In 1967, newly appointed head of the Central Intelligence Agency, Albert Nimziki, visit Area 51 and meets Dr. Rose, who informs him that in the last 20 years they have not been able to figure out the alien technology. Dr. Rose is retiring at the end of the month with barely learning anything about the aliens. He has found a brilliant candidate to replace him: a young hippie from Cal Tech University, Brackish Okun. Dr. Rose debrief his successor of the project and its secrets before warning him to not trust the CIA and most especially Nimziki. In 1986, local crop duster Russell Casse is suddenly abducted by aliens and is experimented before blacking out and regaining consciousness in a field. Russell tells his story about his abduction, but no one believes him and he is ridiculed as the town's laughing stock. Consequently, Russell becomes an embittered drunk and is yet haunted by the abduction. Meanwhile, a young man named Steven Hiller keenly watch the first space shuttle launch on television from his family's apartment. His mother assume Steven of wanting to become an astronaut in which he does. In 1992, Gulf War veteran and Senator Thomas J. Whitmore has announced his candidacy for the presidency despite having not completed his first term in the U.S. Senate. The young senator's rise in the political ranks has been swift and most believe him to be a legitimate contender while his detractors state that he is a case of style over substance. Whitmore gets into an physical altercation with David Levinson, the husband of Whitmore's campaign manager Constance Spano, who mistakenly assume that the senator is having an affair with his wife. By 1993, two days after Whitmore's inauguration, the new President feels overwhelmed by his new position and invites General William Grey, whom Whitmore served under him during the Gulf War, to the Oval Office and appoints him as his Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Whitmore later goes over with Constance Spano, now his Director of Communications, on the seemingly endless list of appointments. Against Spano's advice, Whitmore chose Albert Nimziki as his new Secretary of Defense due to his experience in the government and having held several high-ranking positions. In July 1, 1996, Steven Hiller is now a Marine fighter pilot. With the Fourth of July coming, Steven plans on celebrating the holiday by staying with his girlfriend Jasmine and her son Dylan in Los Angeles. In Washington, President Whitmore is facing a tough election year as his popularity has severely diminished and his leadership is criticized as "indecisive and ineffective." The next day, Marty Gilbert is upset to find out that the cable company Compact Cable is filled with on-air static and attempt to page David, who is in the middle of playing chess with his father, Julius. David decide to ignore his pager and flippantly saying that "it's not like it's the end of the world or anything." Thousands of miles above Earth, an enormous vessel passes over the Moon as it heads for Earth. Category:Comics